ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D3v14nt13
(cur | prev) 03:46, March 20, 2017‎ D3v14nt13 (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (37 bytes) (-4)‎ . . (→‎Allahu Akbar) (VisualEditor) *(cur | prev) 03:08, March 20, 2017‎ Asminjos (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (41 bytes) (-2,301)‎ . . (Replaced content with " Allahu Akbar Category:Characters")(VisualEditor) All I did was remove the words "Allahu Akbar" and I don't have the expertise to write an entire article, so it's all I could do. Before slandering me, the least you could do is a single minute of investigation. I don't appreciate this label or the 50 year ban. Get your act together. D3v14nt13 (talk) 00:59, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Full summary I was banned for 50 years and slandered as an account used only for vandalism. Here is evidence for the event which I was banned for: *(cur | prev) 03:46, March 20, 2017‎ D3v14nt13 (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (37 bytes) (-4)‎ . . (→‎Allahu Akbar) (VisualEditor) *(cur | prev) 03:08, March 20, 2017‎ Asminjos (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (41 bytes) (-2,301)‎ . . (Replaced content with " Allahu Akbar Category:Characters")(VisualEditor) Another user had replaced the entire Pac Katari page with "Allahu Akbar" and not knowing how the article was initially written, I took it upon myself to at least remove the "Allahu Akbar." My account had this on the profile before I edited it myself. This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: *15:34, March 22, 2017 Corellian Premier (Talk | contribs) blocked D3v14nt13 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 50 years (account creation disabled) (Account only used for vandalism/spam) Why in God's name would I make an account, have it for years, and then "vandalise" a single article on a single wiki on a game that's not even greatly appreciated and on a wiki that's relatively inactive? Why did the person that banned me not do even a cursory investigation? I would like for this to be retracted and for the people responsible to be corrected, please. D3v14nt13-2 (talk) 01:20, March 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Ban. This seems to be a big misunderstanding. I noticed the entire Pac Katari page was wiped and replaced with "Allahu Akbar" by a user, as I have reverted as a mass vandalism, and noticed you had just erased that instead of hitting the undo button (that's a thing, you can select it in the "history" of a page, as it seems you may not have known about it.) You never left a comment saying it was relatively in good faith or anything of the sorts, so I just took it as vandalism and noted it. I left a note to recommend the other guy be banned since it was not his first offense, not you, and I think this was all taken as a simple, but big, misunderstanding. I do apologize on my part of it, and I'm sure this can be sorted out as soon as an Admin gets online. --SynysterZackyV (talk) 01:56, March 23, 2017 (UTC)Synyster ZackyV RE: Ban Gotcha, that makes sense. I appreciate the apology greatly and would like to retract my combative tone from earlier. Thanks for the explanation, bud. I'll also keep the "undo" button thing in mind. It makes sense that it would be a feature. In hindsight I probably should have searched for it or contacted someone else instead of simply erasing it, perhaps. Contrary to what may be expected considering the fervor with which I'd gone about my defense, no hard feelings. D3v14nt13-2 (talk) 03:51, March 23, 2017 (UTC) *Hello, you're right, the block was a mistake. I was looking at the wrong part of the revision history so I unblocked you. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 11:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC)